


From morning sun till dine

by roadsoftrial



Series: Eight little fingers and only two thumbs [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, restaurant AU, short and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial
Summary: Nyx is in a funk.Cor is there to pull him out.





	From morning sun till dine

Cor wakes up to the quiet sound of Nyx’s lofi hip-hop playlist; his feel-good music, he had explained one day, though it usually means he is feeling everything but.

Nyx doesn't notice him when he walks by him, doesn't react when he turns on the coffee machine, doesn't hear the pot brewing, doesn't even blink when Cor sits next to him at the table.

'Nyx,' he finally says after staring at him for a full minute.

He slowly lifts his tired eyes, flings what he probably thinks is a convincing smile at Cor.

'Oh hey, didn't hear you.'

'I noticed. What's wrong?'

'Eh. You know.'

That's not an answer Cor allows, not when he's in this state, and Nyx knows it.

'I don't, actually.'

His smile fades into that heartbreaking look of his, the one he only allows in front of Cor. Nyx hates that he has that look, and Cor hates that he has to have it.

'Just… end of the year blues,' he murmurs

Cor gives him a dubious look, but says nothing. Nyx will tell him in due time, that he knows for certain. He gets up to get his coffee while Nyx falls silent again. Cor counts the seconds until he finally continues.

'It's like... I haven't accomplished anything all year, like I haven't made any progress, you know?'

'But you have,' Cor replies immediately, not to make him feel better, but because it's the truth.

He stops what he's doing to look at Nyx, whose gaze has returned to the table. His hands start shaking so he crosses his arms against his chest to make it seem like they don’t.

'It feels like... there's this long road and I don't know where it goes and I don't know if I'm almost there or not... I don't want to stop but it pisses me off that I can't see what the end goal is, y'know?

'There's no end goal. The goal is to keep walking.'

A frustrated groan.

'It sucks.'

'It is what it is.

A chuckle. A sigh as he stretches his arms above his head.

‘That reminds me, I should probably call Gladio today.'

'Why?'

'Check up on him. See if he feels as shitty as I do right now.'

'He'd probably appreciate that.'

'Yeah... Fuck, I’m kind of a hypocrite, though, aren’t I?'

'Why's that?'

'I...again, I haven't made that much progress. I talk to him like I’m some sort of enlightened asshole, but I'm not even that far ahead of him. I still have those shitty thoughts, like, whenever something doesn't go as planned my first thought is always "I wish I were drunk right now." I'm a sponsor, for fuck’s sake, I can't be thinking that kind of shit...'

Cor sighs, because they've been over this, because Nyx knows what he's about to say, has heard it many times before, but still can't let go of his guilt, still can't bring himself to believe it.

'Two things. First of all, it’s not a fucking race, you need to get that idea out of your head. Second, you still seem to be under the impression that there are guidelines and directions you're expected to follow. There aren't. No two people go through the same thing, Nyx, you know that.'

'...I know,' comes the reluctant response.

'As for Gladio, you're there to support him, nothing more. You don't have to be his guide or counselor or whatever the fuck you think he expects of you. Because I can guarantee you that's not what he wants and that's not what he needs.'

Nyx lays his head on the table with a dramatic sigh.

'I know, I know all that. I just... fuck, man, I wish I could be a better role model, that's all,' he says with the shadow of a smile on his face. ‘And, well, you know I like to win…’

He’s slowly coming back to his usual self, which is a relief.

Cor snorts, runs his fingers on the nape of Nyx’s hair as he hands him a cup he didn’t need to ask for.

'You're not giving yourself enough credit,' he says, matter-of-factly, as he sits back next to him.

A sigh.

'I don't know, man.'

'It's a process. It takes time.'

'I wish there were... I don't know, tangible results.'

'There aren't. There never will be.'

'I know.'

They remain silent, Nyx lost in thought again, too deep to notice the fond look on Cor's face as he stares at him from above his own mug.

'I'm proud of you, for all it's worth,' he finally says.

And to that, Nyx finally looks up, just in time to catch the curve at the corner of Cor's lips.

It's worth a lot, as it turns out. Because Cor doesn't say things he doesn't mean, doesn't have time for pleasantries and empty compliments. So Nyx smiles, for the first time in what feels like days, grabs Cor's hand and holds it tightly into his.

'Thank you,' Nyx whispers, his voice a bit tighter than he intends. He moves his chair towards Cor so he can lay his head on his shoulder. Cor lets him, buries his hand between the loose hair and braids on Nyx's neck, scratches lightly while they finish their coffee in a comfortable silence.

'Feeling better?' Cor asks quietly when Nyx finally gets up and presses a kiss on his cheek.

'Yeah, a little. I'll... I'll go call Gladio.'

Cor nods, gets up as well and heads to the bedroom to leave Nyx alone, because that call is his business only.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that wouldn't leave me alone as the end of the year approaches!
> 
> Kudos and comments wildly appreciated!  
> (come talk to me on [tumblr](http://furimukuna-amuro.tumblr.com/) and [ffxv tumblr](https://thelegendarynoctgar.tumblr.com/), I'm a lonely baby)


End file.
